Milhouse Van Houten
Milhouse Van Houten is Bart Simpson's best friend one of those supporting characters from the Simpsons TV Series. He is also one of the main characters of Electric Soldier Pony and Super Legend Heroes and a supporting character in Dawn of Princess Twilight and Internet Heroes. Personality Milhouse is constantly victimized in one form or another, such as being the target of the bullies Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney. They often inflict extreme acts of physical violence upon him. One instance had the bullies wrapping Milhouse in bumper stickers and placing him in a shopping cart, which they pushed down a very steep hill. He frequently visited a female psychiatrist, Dr. Waxler, until even she got fed up by his constant phone calls, and blocked his number from her own phone. He is also frequently subjected to Nelson's bullying, including Nelson's "stop (hitting, zapping, etc.) yourself." Milhouse still uses a child-size car seat and has long been a bed-wetter. Milhouse was seen as relatively cool in two episodes. When his parents were lost at sea and presumed deceased, the kids at the school were impressed by Milhouse's stoicism, even Nelson, who refrains from beating him up. Bart brought Milhouse's uncle Norbert (who is of Danish descent and resides in Solvang, California) to Springfield to console Milhouse. When Milhouse's mother moved with him to Capital City after his parents separated, in another episode, he dyed his hair blond, wore fashionable clothes and acted rude to impress his new friends, who acted similarly. He even asked Bart to let him give him a wedgie to impress the others. After his father Kirk won custody of Milhouse and brought him back to Springfield, everything went back to normal. Milhouse is of Greek, Italian, Dutch and Danish descent.People frequently make Milhouse the butt of a variety of jokes and abuse, ranging from being beaten up and wedged by Nelson to having the door slammed in his face while playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey to being hit in the mouth by an errant hockey puck causing him to lose most of his teeth to being named a wanted fugitive on America's Most Wanted due to Bart's internet mischief. Milhouse also unknowingly inherited Bart's abysmal permanent school record through a side deal arranged between Bart, Edna Krabappel and Principal Skinner, which will disqualify Milhouse from "all but the hottest and noisiest jobs". Dawn of Princess Twilight Sparkle Milhouse Van Houten is first seen at the Comic Con jeering at Homer for being kicked out and ends up watching the movie with all of the other invited members. However, the movie gets interrupted by Princess Twilight Sparkle appearing on the screen and Milhouse becomes terrified along with everyone else. Milhouse ends up being captured along side Bart, Stewie and Brian by the evil Alicorn Princess and is banished to the Bug hole system. Electric Soldier Pony TBA Internet Heroes TBA Super Legend Heroes TBA The Simpsons: Bartman Returns Once Again, Milhouse is still a Hero though he is Houseboy after all with Bartman's Sidekick as a Playable Character to Stop General Egghead. Just Only live Twice Milhouse can be mentioned soon. Gallery Category:Supporting characters Category:Hero Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Electric soldier pony Category:Dawn of Princess Twilight Category:Internet heroes Category:Super legend heroes Category:Kids Category:Males Category:The Simpsons Bartman Returns